The Blessing Named Mary Rose
by WestEndFan97
Summary: It's the story of Mary Rose Duchamps, daughter of Joly Duchamps, Musichetta Duchamps and Bossuet Duchamps.
1. Chapter 1 - The Blessing Of Our Lives

***I do not own any of the characters except for Mary Rose!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Blessing Of Our Lives**

* * *

It was late in the evening when Joly and Bossuet woke from Musichetta's shivering.  
She was pregnant with the trio's child and was close to her due date.  
Musichetta tried to keep her whimpers soft, but didn't succeed.  
''Chetta?'' Joly asked with a yawn.  
Chetta's answer was a whimper.  
''Hey, what's wrong?'' Bossuet asked worried.  
Joly flicked the light on and looked down at Chetta, whose face was scrunched up.  
Joly looked up at Bossuet.  
''I think it has started.'' Joly whispered as he took a hold of Chetta's hand.  
Bossuet looked shocked as Joly started to tend to Chetta.

* * *

**17 hours later**

* * *

Chetta was breathing heavily as Joly checked his newly born daughter over.  
Seventeen hours of labour had taken it out of Chetta and Bossuet just held her close.  
Joly brought their daughter to Chetta and Bossuet and joined them on the bed.  
''I'm so proud of you.'' Joly whispered in Chetta's ear.  
Chetta gave him a tired smile and held their daughter close.  
Bossuet stroked the little girl's head, still not believing he really was a father now.  
''What do we call her?'' Bossuet asked.  
Joly shrugged, but Chetta answered.  
''Mary Rose Duchamps…'' She whispered.  
Joly smiled softly and kissed Chetta's cheek.  
''Beautiful.'' He whispered.  
Both Joly and Chetta looked at Bossuet when he didn't answer.  
Bossuet had tears in his eyes as he kissed his daughter's head.  
"Hello, little Mary Rose.'' He whispered as Joly and Chetta shared a loving smile.


	2. Chapter 2 - Our First Day As A Family

***I do not own any of the characters except for Mary Rose!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Our First Day As A Family**

* * *

Bossuet groaned as he woke from his nap when little Mary Rose started to cry.  
He loved his little angel, but the crying was something he could do without.  
Joly had gone to the townhall to announce the birth of their daughter and Musichetta was resting in bed.  
He sat up and ran a hand down his face before standing and walking over to the cot.  
He picked his baby girl up and rocked her gently back to sleep.  
He laid back down on the sofa and let his little angel rest on his chest.  
He watched his baby girl sleep as he stroked her back.  
It was that moment when Joly barged in from the townhall.  
He stopped in the doorway to watch his man with their baby girl.  
A smile crept on his face as he set his stuff down.  
He quietly walked up the stairs to check up on the love of his life.  
Much to his surprise, he found her awake.  
''Love? Are you alright?'' He asked quietly as he walked over to the bed.  
She smiled tiredly and nodded.  
''You must rest.'' He whispered as he kissed her.  
She pulled him onto the bed.  
''Only if you will get my daughter and lay her in my arms.'' She whispered.  
He chuckled and kissed her forehead.  
''That is a demand I am willing to comply.'' He said as he stood up.  
He silently walked down the stairs to find Bossuet asleep with the little girl on his chest.  
He silently picked up his baby girl and held her close.  
He rocked her in his arms as he walked up the stairs.  
He gave her a clean diaper and laid her in between him and Chetta.  
Their first day as a family had been extraordinary.


	3. Chapter 3 - Five Years Later

***I do not own any of the characters except for Mary Rose!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Five years later

* * *

It was 7 AM when Mary Rose tugged on Joly's arm.  
He turned around and lifted her upon the bed, letting her snuggle into his side.  
''Morning, baby girl.'' He softly whispered in Mary Rose's ear as he snuggled her.  
''Morning, daddy.'' She whispered back softly as she let her father hug her close.  
Chetta woke from the small movement next to her and smiled softly when she saw her darling daughter in one of her lovers' arms.  
She silently rolled onto her side and nuzzled into Joly's back.  
Joly smiled into his daughter's hair and rolled on his back, wrapping one of his arms around Chetta.  
Bossuet just continued to snore on Chetta's other side as Chetta, Joly and Mary Rose continued their snuggle.  
''Mama?'' Mary Rose whispered.  
''Yes, darling?'' Chetta whispered back.  
''Can we make cookies today, please?'' Mary asked neatly, knowing Joly would scold her if she didn't say please.  
''Of course, my love.'' Chetta answered and reached over to push Mary's hair from her face.  
''Maybe daddy Joly would like to help us?'' Chetta said as she looked up at Joly with a loving smile.  
''I'd love to bake cookies with my two favourite girls.'' Joly answered with a smile and pressed a kiss to Mary Rose's head as she grinned at him.  
Bossuet stirred when Musichetta let out a giggle and turned to face his lovers with his baby girl.  
''Morning, daddy Bo!'' Mary Rose said happily as she crawled over Joly and Musichetta to give Bossuet a cuddle.  
''Morning, princess.'' Bossuet murmured as he kissed her hair.  
''Mama, daddy Joly and I are going to bake cookies today!'' She told him excitingly.  
He smiled and ruffled her hair.  
''And I'm the one to try them?'' He asked with a wink and chuckled when she nodded proudly.  
''Mary Rose, come it's time for your bath.'' Joly said as he sat up.  
''Yes, daddy Joly'' she answered and crawled to the foot of the bed where Joly scooped her up in his arms.  
Joly had Mary Rose bathed and dressed within 40 minutes and carried her down the stairs to the breakfast table.  
''Can I have toast with honey, daddy?'' Mary Rose asked.  
''Of course you can, baby girl.'' He answered and kissed her head softly.  
Joly and Mary Rose spent the rest of the morning together while Chetta and Bossuet spent the morning in bed.  
Mary Rose ran up to Musichetta when she came downstairs and tugged on her dress.  
''Can we make cookies now?'' She asked excitingly.  
''Later, my darling. Mama needs to have breakfast first.'' She answered as she cupped Mary Rose's cheek.  
Joly smiled softly and beckoned his daughter over.  
''How about you and me already start on the cookies and mama will join us later?'' Joly suggested.  
Mary Rose nodded and wrapped her arms around Joly's neck.  
''Love you, daddy.'' She whispered.  
''Love you too, baby girl.'' He answered.


	4. Chapter 4 - In Daddy's Care

**I don't own Les Misérables however I do own Mary Rose!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - In daddy's care**

* * *

''Mama!'' Mary Rose called softly.  
''Mama!'' she called again when Musichetta didn't answer.  
''Mama!'' she whined.  
Joly woke from the whine and looked at his lovers who were lying beside him, sleeping deeply still.  
He quickly got up and walked to Mary's room.

''Love, what's wrong?'' he asked softly as he turned on the light.  
''I don't feel well, daddy.'' She replied with a small voice.  
''Oh love.'' Joly whispered as he walked over to his daughter's bed.  
He sat down next to his baby girl and put his hand on her forehead.  
He quickly tucked her back in and walked out of the room to wake Musichetta.

''Chetta? Mary Rose is ill. Can you please prepare tea for her while I get her comfortable?'' He whispered in Musichetta's ear when she woke.  
The worried mother she was, she immediately got up and ran down the stairs to prepare tea for her baby girl while Joly ordered Bossuet to get a rag and a bowl of cold water.  
Joly then walked back into Mary Rose's room and ordered for her to open her mouth so he could take her temperature.

Joly looked worried when Musichetta and Bossuet entered the room.  
''She has a fever of 39 degrees (in celsius). If it gets higher we'll have to take her to hospital.'' He whispered.  
Musichetta and Bossuet glanced at Mary Rose, who was tossing and turning in her bed.  
Joly had walked back over to Mary Rose's side and wetted the rag and put it on her forehead, holding her little hand as he pushed her hair out of her face.

They all took turns in watching Mary Rose that night.  
Joly made a cold bath for Mary Rose in the morning and washed her gently before putting her back to bed.  
He sighed as he stood and wrapped his arms around Musichetta.  
''You and Bo go to work. I will stay here. It is my day off.'' Joly said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
Musichetta nodded and left.

Mary Rose recovered fast in her daddy's care.


End file.
